This invention relates to improvements to security bars.
Many types of security bars are presently available but the present invention has been devised to overcome the disadvantage of the type having readily accessible connecting means such as visible screws and rivets and the like, and to provide an assembly which may be assembled across an existing window and in which all fastenings will be concealed whereby entry through the window can only be gained by forcing the security bars.